one thousand of moons
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: [For FID #5 : Freedom] — Di penghujung malam, ia melupakan. — / Mikage. Teito /


**:: one thousand of moons ::  
**©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **07-ghost © yuki amemiya & yukino ichihara **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di penghujung malam, ia melupakan.

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Dua jam sebelum matahari terbit, Teito bangun. Bantalnya keras, selimutnya kasar, ranjangnya berkeriut tidak nyaman. Langit-langit kamar tidurnya berwarna pucat; cat mengelupas di tiap sudut, menciptakan kontras yang tidak memberi mata pemandangan pantas. Tirai yang menggantung di jendela bernuansa gelap, bergeser perlahan menyampaikan selamat tinggal pada angin malam. Ketika Teito berkedip lagi, fajar sudah datang.

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Mikage tidak suka bulan._

_Ia melewatkan malam demi malam mengamati sinarnya yang penuh kepalsuan. Dari malam ke malam, Mikage mengawasi bagaimana fase terus mengubah bentuknya. Hingga di akhir malam, ia menyadari ia akan merindukan bulan begitu wujudnya lenyap memudar bersama warna-warna gelap._

_Bulan menghilang, muncul, dan berubah._

Seperti **seseorang**, _Mikage berpikir, lalu menghela nafas. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya membenci bulan_.)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

Di ambang pintu, ada seseorang. Teito tidak mengenalnya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela, menembus tirai, memberi efek menakjubkan pada helai rambut pirang pasirnya. Tapi di bawah surai gemerlap itu, ada lengkung patah harapan. Mata yang berkali-kali menyampaikan emosi, hingga letih, dan jutaan perasaan itu mati, lenyap dikoyak pedang angin tajam langit berbadai.

Orang itu tersenyum, berdiri bersandar pada pintu.

Teito duduk, gelisah di atas tempat tidur.

"Siapa ka—"

"Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan."

Ia tidak seharusnya percaya pada orang asing. Terutama pada seseorang yang tampak begitu sedih dan letih.

Tapi, _hei_, seharusnya Teito sudah berteriak panik di detik orang yang ia kenal itu memasuki kamarnya.

Mata yang menginginkan kembali emosi itu mungkin yang jadi alasan.

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Tidur adalah kemewahan yang kini jarang Mikage bisa nikmati._

_Malam demi malam, ia mengamati bulan, melihatnya menghilang, menyaksikan posisinya digantikan oleh matahari. Malam demi malam, Mikage terus terjaga._

_Kadang dia tetap membuka mata tanpa beban, menikmati keindahan langit malam yang cerah. Kadang dia marah dan ingin meremukkan bulan. Kadang dia begitu lelah, seluruh tubuhnya serasa begitu membebani—saat seperti itulah, matanya tak bertahan lama. Ia tanpa sadar terlelap, dan kau tahu apa?_

_Mimpi buruk tetap tak mau meninggalkannya_.)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

Air hangat untuk membersihkan badan. Baju baru di atas tempat tidur. Sarapan tersedia menghiasi meja makan.

_Ini _rumah Teito. Dia yakin ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang pelayan ataupun teman serumah, tapi laki-laki asing itu berjalan dari satu ruang ke ruang lain, menyentuh barang di sini dan perabot di sana dengan ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang bahkan tidak Teito miliki. Seolah-olah, ini _bukan _rumah Teito. _Ini _rumah laki-laki itu.

Kedengaran bodoh, tentu saja. Teito tidak mungkin bisa melupakan rumahnya. Dia hafal setiap sudut rumahnya. Dia tahu di mana semua perabot terletak.

Dan anehnya, laki-laki itu _juga_.

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Mikage tahu mengapa mimpi buruk enggan untuk meninggalkannya. Dia tahu, selalu tahu, terlalu tahu._

_Di depannya, jendela terbuka lebar. Angin malam berhembus. Bulan bergantung—megah, besar, gemerlap, __**indah**__._

_Mikage mendesah, menggeser posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur. Malam ini, dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Tidak akan pernah. Sebelum dia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan._

_Di sebelahnya, pemilik helai cokelat berbaring, berpetualang di dunia mimpi._

_Mikage kembali mendesah. _**Orang itu**_ tertidur, begitu lelap, begitu damai. Mikage hampir merasa iri, jika saja ia tidak ingat apa yang tengah terjadi dalam dunia mimpi sekarang._

—**penghapusan memori**.)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

Air hangatnya menyegarkan. Bajunya nyaman. Sarapannya lezat. Teito berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan, mengamati sosok yang belum juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf jika terdengar menyinggung. Tapi aku perlu tahu siapa ka—"

"Hari ini kita ke pusat perbelanjaan. Kau butuh lebih banyak baju, Teito." Laki-laki itu menyela dengan nada ceria. Matanya masih tidak menunjukkan emosi berarti. Hanya kesedihan. "Kita akan menghabiskan uangmu hari ini!"

Teito mengernyit. "Menurutku itu bukan ide yang bijak—"

"Kau akan mendapatkan uang lagi." Lawan bicaranya berkata, begitu nyaman menyebut namanya dengan intonasi bersahabat. "Ya, 'kan?—Teito."

_Kenapa? Siapa kau?_

"Aku—"

"Ayo! Sebelum bus penuh dan kita harus berdiri sepanjang perjalanan ke kota!"

Teito benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak.

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Dokter bilang, itu bukan salahnya._

_Mikage tidak percaya_.)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

Mereka naik bus ke pusat kota. Jalanannya ramai. Mereka mengunjungi mall dan butik, membeli lebih banyak pakaian daripada yang sebenarnya bisa mereka bawa tanpa kendaraan pribadi. Laki-laki itu—Teito masih belum tahu namanya—meminta pramuniaga untuk mengirim sisa pakaian yang tak bisa mereka bawa ke rumah mereka. _Rumah kita_, Teito mengulang, merasa tidak senang. _Sejak kapan itu menjadi rumahmu? _Dia tidak menyuarakan pertanyaannya keras-keras, sayangnya.

Mereka pergi makan siang di sebuah café. Menikmati sore di taman kota.

Semakin larut, dan laki-laki itu semakin gelisah. Perlahan-lahan, matanya kembali dipenuhi emosi. Langkahnya semakin lambat, seolah-olah dia tidak ingin waktu berlalu. Seolah-olah dia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir.

Dan seolah-olah, malam memberinya rasa takut yang tak bisa dienyahkan.

Teito berjalan selangkah di belakangnya, tanya memenuhi setiap sudut benaknya.

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Dokter Castor tidak pernah salah, Mikage tahu. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya bertanya kapan semua ini akan berakhir—sementara banyak hal belum dimulai. Tapi selagi ia menatap Castor, melihat betapa menyakinkannya sang dokter terlihat, ia tidak bisa tidak merasa penasaran._

"_Sampai kapan aku harus merawatnya?"_

_Castor adalah seseorang yang cerdas. Cukup bijak untuk seorang laki-laki yang berada di usianya sekarang. Juga cukup tua untuk mengetahui bahwa Mikage sudah tahu jawabannya sejak awal tanpa harus bertanya._

_Ia tetap menjawab, nyatanya, tersenyum tenang, menyembunyikan simpatinya. "Sampai kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri dan dia mengingatmu."_

_Bisa besok, bisa seabad lagi. Bisa takkan pernah._

_Mikage tersenyum pahit_.)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

Mereka baru saja turun dari bis, baru akan menyeberang jalan, sekitar lima ratus meter dari rumah, saat Teito bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

Menghentikan langkah, namun tidak berbalik, laki-laki itu menjawab, tanpa keraguan, seakan pertanyaan seperti itu adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Seakan ia sudah menunggu Teito untuk bertanya. Tapi, meski terlihat tak ragu, bahunya berubah kaku.

Jelas, pertanyaan '_siapa kau_' tidak pernah menjadi soal favoritnya.

"Aku adalah orang yang tak akan bisa kauingat."

Teito mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

Ia berbalik. Bulan muncul di belakang punggungnya, bergerak lambat menuju tahta langit malam. Rambut pirangnya tak semenakjubkan tadi pagi. Matanya tak lagi mati, lebih tepat jika disebut _sekarat_. Begitu terluka—lebih buruk dari mati.

"Karena berkali-kali kau terus melupakanku."

Rasanya pasti sakit.

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Mikage tidak punya pilihan._

_Di dekat kakinya, koper sudah tersedia. Pakaian-pakaiannya sudah dipak rapi. Barang-barangnya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam rumah yang mulai sekarang akan ia sebut rumahnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengunjunginya, berkali-kali menginap di sana._

_Tapi sekarang, setelah akhirnya dia _harus _tinggal di sana, rumah itu menjadi tempat yang begitu asing._

_Frau menatapnya dari dalam mobil, satu tangan melingkari kemudi. "Masuklah," dia memerintahkan, "_**dia **_sudah di dalam. Tertidur. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bangun. Castor akan mengirimkan daftar apa yang harus kau lakukan besok pagi."_

"_Ah," Mikage berusaha tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Frau-san."_

"_Jangan menyerah begitu mudah, bocah. Hanya kau yang bisa _**dia**_ andalkan."_

_Mikage tidak tahu apa itu benar._

"_Hubungi Castor jika ada masalah." Frau mengingatkan._

"_Baik."_

_Frau mendesah. "Dengar, bocah, ini benar-benar bukan salahmu. Kau mengerti?"_

_Mikage tidak pernah mengerti._

_Mobil Frau pergi dan Mikage tetap tidak akan mengerti_.)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

Melupakan berarti Teito pernah mengenal. Dia menatap si laki-laki pirang, mencoba mencari satu tanda familiar pada dirinya. Ah, surai pirang pasir itu tak terlihat bagus di kegelapan. Mata sedih itu menghancurkan hatinya di kala malam. Senyum miris itu merobek emosinya begitu bulan menyapa.

Teito tidak ingat ia pernah mengenal.

Tapi laki-laki itu bilang, Teito terus melupakan.

"Namaku Mikage Celestine," ia berbisik, suaranya serak. Teito mulai menyadari bahwa rutinitas tanya-jawab ini mungkin sudah begitu sering berulang tanpa ia sadari. "Dan namamu Teito Klein. Aku sudah tinggal bersamamu selama dua tahun. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama sepuluh tahun. Kita saling kenal, kita teman, kita sahabat—dan kau, _kau _adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku."

Teito tidak ingat.

Dia ingin tahu yang mana kebohongan.

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Castor menghubunginya setiap fajar. Labrador mengiriminya surat berisi daftar tempat-tempat menarik yang bisa ia kunjungi hari itu. Frau akan meneleponnya begitu satu hari berakhir, dan _**orang itu** _kembali melupakan._

_Percakapan mereka tidak pernah melupakan:_

"_Kau harus memaafkan dirimu."_

"_Aku tahu."_

_Mikage tahu. Dia hanya tidak bisa melakukannya. Frau juga tahu. Dia hanya tidak bisa membujuknya lebih jauh._

"_Bagaimana harimu?"_

_Mikage memindahkan ponsel ke tangan kanan, tersenyum tipis. "Menyenangkan."_

"_Dan bagaimana malammu?"_

_Ia melirik bulan—malam ini bulan lenyap. Bulan mati._

"_Sangat buruk."_

_Frau segera mengganti pembicaraan_.)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

Teito tidak ingat. Kenapa dia tidak ingat? Yang mana kebohongan?

Dan seolah membaca kebingungan Teito—atau mungkin sudah sering melihat ekspresi tak percaya Teito tiap senja ia membeberkan rahasia—Mikage menjelaskan. "Dua tahun lalu, kita mengalami kecelakaan. Hanya kau yang terluka parah. Dan kutukan itu berjalan."

_Kutukan_.

Kata itu terdengar lebih familiar.

"Kau melupakanku. Selalu. Satu hari berakhir dan kau akan melupakanku di hari berikutnya. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?" Mikage berkata, memiringkan kepala, mengamati dengan pandangan tertarik ketika rasa sakit perlahan turut menodai ekspresi Teito. "Kau melupakanku. Lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu ingat."

Teito tidak ingat.

Mungkinkan dia tidak akan pernah ingat?

"Kau tidak pernah berhasil mengingatku. Dan kau _hanya _melupakan _aku_."

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Peluk di kala dingin. Kecup di bibir yang kering. Penenang di kala gelisah._

_Itulah Mikage, itulah Teito—itulah mereka bagi satu sama lain._

_Sungguh sayang jika memori mereka tak pernah bertahan lebih lama dari 24 jam_.)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

"Perkenalan ini sudah diulang-ulang setiap hari selama dua tahun. Aku hafal setiap kata, setiap nada. Dan kau tetap saja tak bisa mengingatnya."

Teito merasa bersalah. "Kenapa—?"

"Tapi hari ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kukatakan padamu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir kita mengenal. Sesuatu yang, tentu saja," Mikage tertawa dengan mata yang semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan, "akan kaulupakan begitu kau menjemput mimpi."

Apapun itu, Teito yakin hatinya akan sakit dan hati Mikage akan hancur berkeping-keping.

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_Labrador, untuk pertama kalinya, menelepon._

"_Kau akan menyerah?"_

"_Tentu. Lagipula aku tak akan pernah bisa bebas, 'kan?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... kau... benar-benar akan menyerah?"_

"_...aku sudah sering memikirkannya." Mikage menjawab mantap. "Karena—_)

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

"Teito, aku membencimu."

-:-

.

.

.

-:-

(_—aku mencintai Teito."_)

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**[—B**ulannya cantik.  
**M**ikage senang bisa menghancurkannya jadi **serpihan****—]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e + n + d |**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: Saya nggak siap diamuk. Tolong.**

**Itulah keseharian Mikage selama sepuluh tahun, para pembaca tersayang! Kalau ada yang nanyain sequel atau prequel, my dear, nggak ada gunanya. Saya udah mutusin kalau kutukannya nggak akan berakhir dan Mikage bakal hidup sengsara selama-lamanya! Ha-ha-HA! #dibantai**

**Karena tema buat FID 2013 adalah **Freedom **dan saya dengan 'baik hatinya' ngambil tema yang lebih spesifik yaitu **never get the FREEDOM**, jadilah oneshot nggak bener ini. Bingung dengan alur cerita ini? Jangankan anda, saya aja yang bikin juga bingung. #dihajar**

**Selamat hari FID dan terima kasih sudah mau mebaca. Lebih berterimakasih kalau anda mau curcol di kotak review.**

**Solo, 9 September 2013  
—ss.105**


End file.
